


Stephanie’s Dream Job

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dancing, Future Job, Gen, Nightclub, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Stephanie is wondering what kind of job she’ll want to do someday. She discovers some work in a nightclub that - after some thought - might not be the best job for her when grown up. Rated T for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephanie’s Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories that I cook up from time to time.

Stephanie's Dream Job

It was a bright sunny day in San Francisco, California. Stephanie Tanner, ten, was walking down the sidewalk, hoping to get some fresh air.

She was about to pass by a nightclub when she stopped, walked backwards and up to the window, and peeked in. What she saw filled her with awe. Her blue eyes were wide.

"Wow!" she said.

That didn't even begin to describe what she saw.

Inside the club was a bar, set alongside a golden dance floor with an audience of mostly men who were older than, younger than or the same age as her dad, clustered along a stage. On the stage, a young woman with green eyes and blonde hair was dancing in a way that Stephanie had never seen previously. Her eyes had a provocative, sexy look in them.

But then Stephanie's eyes seemed to bug out of her head as she saw the woman reach down and slowly pull off her shoes, and then her black fishnet stockings. Even though there was a glass window, Steph could hear the wolf whistles and shouts from the men. She guessed they had only one thing on their minds, and not very nice intentions at that.

 _What kind of club is this?_   Stephanie asked herself mentally, unable to look away from the woman's shocking performance.

Then, finally, the woman stopped, opened her eyes, and bowed. Stephanie couldn't help but sigh in relief. That was a close one. She didn't know how much more she was able to take in. She felt pretty sure the woman must've thought so too, for she saw her disappearing behind a curtain.

Shouts went up. It seemed the men wanted more.

Now Steph had her answer. The club was a  _strip_ club.

At those words, she turned and resumed her walk down the sidewalk. Her mind was full of what she had just seen. She shuddered all over.

 _Definitely not the kind of dancing **I'd** want to do,_ she thought bitterly.  _It_ _'s disgusting! What kind of person would want to do **that**  kind of dancing?_

"Hey there, Stephanie."

She looked up into the green and dark brown orbs of the Coreys – Corey Feldman and Corey Haim – as they smiled down at her.

She smiled, trying to forget the scenes she had seen in the club, as the Felddog pulled up her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it ardently, and respectfully, like the gentlemen he and the Haimster had told her about.

_Well, one good thing – at least I prefer a job where I can just dance for the fun of it. Maybe I can try my hand at being a choreographer... yeah!_

Steph smiled to herself at the thought as she and the Coreys headed for home.

Maybe working in a club like that wasn't for her – she had made up her mind about that. But maybe she could teach others how to dance, just for the art of it.

Now that was a much better career idea for her...!

She then told the Haimster and the Felddog about her decision, and they were pleased.

"Good going, Steph," said the Felddog. "We always said you were a good kid."

She smiled. She knew they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
